Spirit Curse
by Taizen
Summary: The Bladebreakers take a well deserved vacation paid for by the BBA after having won their first World Tournament. Once there they discover the island has a secret, every full moon a demon plauges the town. one of them discovers the demon is just a girl.


**Beyblade fanfic**: Spirit Curse

This story is about a cursed island plagued by attacks by a monster, until one of the team mates discovers is actually just a girl. This was supposed to be their vacation.

* * *

><p>The Bladebreakers high in the sky aboard a BBA private jet look down at the small tropical island. Better known to them as Vacation Island because having won their first world tournament the BBA is giving them an all-expense paid vacation.<p>

"Wow the water is so clear!" Tyson says with his face against the glass. The others on the small plane turn in their chairs to see while the aircraft makes a perfect arch around the island to land. From their point they could make out those two mountains that were there, the taller one having a somewhat flat top.

"Is that a volcano?" Max points to the taller mountain.

"It probably is Max since most islands are tops of underwater mountains and volcanoes. Like the Hawaiian Islands." Kenny answered. Once landed Tyson and Max bounded out of the plane, Kenny, Rei, and Kai followed after. The Terminal was a lot smaller than they were used to but it didn't matter, but what did matter to Tyson was the beach.

"Man I can't wait to go to the beach! Everyone's going to want my autograph and all the hot babes' are going to-," Tyson was cut off by Max.

"Ha, yeah don't kid yourself Tyson. This is a vacation! I think Mr. Dickinson is trying to keep our location on the down low so we don't get pestered by cameramen."

"Yeah," agreed Rei, "we're going to have our own week of relaxation," They soon noticed the proper looking man holding a sign that read 'Bladebreakers' and was standing a few yards from the doors. He wasn't hard to miss because it looked like he was the only other person in the airport besides them, the place was empty. "I guess that's us guys," The man walked over to them, he was wearing the attire that was similar to the secret service. Minus the ear piece and a gun, at least from what they could see he didn't have a gun.

"What about our bags?" Kenny looked around for a luggage conveyor belt but failed to see one, must be around the corner her thought. The secret man answered his question for him.

"Your luggage is being taken to your hotel which has also already been booked for you," The man pulled out a plastic cards bound by a rubber band, "These are your room keys and BBA company cards," He handed them our so that each person had two, a room key and a credit card.

"Whoa! We get a credit card? Dinner's on me guys!" Tyson exclaimed waving his cards in the air. Kai examined the card front and back while the others were just beaming.

"What's the limit?" Kai asks, the secret man looks at Kai and smirks.

"They are all on a joint account with a credit limit of five thousand dollars." The team's jaws dropped, even Kai's eyes widened a bit. "Now if you will follow me I will lead you to the limousine." Tyson smiled about touched his ears as he skipped after the secret man.

It was a big black limo nothing out of the ordinary, although when Tyson shot inside he failed to notice it was already occupied.

"Hello, Tyson is it?"

"Ooh a mini-fridge! Wait..." He turned his head met the gray eyes of the other occupant. He looked about the same age as them. "Who are you?" The others started piling in behind Tyson. The gray eyed boy waited for everyone to get situated before he responded.

"My name is Ziek, kind of your tour guide I guess. I'm the Mayor's son," Ziek wasn't wearing a suit like the secret man but instead wore nice jeans, shirt, and converse. His silver hair long enough to hang lower than his eyes, which he would comb back with his hand.

"Why the Mayor? I mean, why would the Mayor be concerned with us?" Kenny asked. The others were wondering as well.

"Oh, well my dad and Mr. Dickinson are cousins." Ziek said simply. The team's little shock was cut short when the car drove off. Within a few minutes they were at the hotel, which was the largest building in the town. Turned out the town was quite small since half the island was farm land and forest. "Well we're here; I think your room number is on the key cards. Oh and this to," he handed Tyson a letter envelope, "that's just a list of things you can do, places you can go yadda yadda. My number is on there to if you need anything."

"Cool, thanks man," Tyson slipped the letter in his pocket. "See you later then I guess." The Bladebreakers made their way to the fifth floor of the eight story building. They noticed that their luggage was all neatly organized in the living room. "Man this is sweet!"

"Literally Tyson," Rei walked around, it was almost like an apartment the way the place was set up. "I think this is a suite." There was a kitchen area with complete with a table seating four and a stove separated from the living room by a half-wall with pillars. The living room which had a long sofa and a recliner facing a hug HD television and two hallways on opposite sides leading to two bedrooms. The bedrooms had two queen sized plush looking beds and had a computer desk in the corner, on the opposite wall of the desk was the door leading to a full bathroom with a mirror spanning one entire wall.

"I'm not too crazy about that mirror," Max mumbled and went to look out the window. "Holy cow guys look at this view. You can see the city and half the island!" Tyson scrambled over first.

"Can you see the beach?" Indeed he could, and all the girls at the beach even though they looked like ants from his point. "Come on guys lets go to the beach now! There are a bunch of people down there." Rei chuckled at Tyson.

"You just want to go down there to get attention, Tyson. Whatever though, I'm up for the beach." Rei grabbed his bag and brought it over into one of the rooms.

"Yeah let's get this vacation started! Woo!" Max went and grabbed Tyson's and his suitcase to get changed into their trunks. Kai and Kenny had sat down at the kitchen table. Kenny was on his laptop making sure they had Wi-Fi.

"Hmm, you know what I just noticed. There are four beds and five of us. I hope that couch has a pull out bed" Commented Kenny. Kai got up and walked into the living room area, "I mean it is one thing to be running around during a tournament but since we get to enjoy our time off I prefer not sleeping three to a bed." Kai looked at the carpet and notice to round indentions parallel to each other, most likely where the posts of the pull out bed would belong.

"This is a bed," Kai proceeded to lift on of the cushions and saw the handle; "I was a right." Max and Tyson came out of their rooms all ready for the beach in their trunks and shirts that would be removed later. Tyson's trunks of course were mostly a dark blue and he was still wearing his trademark yellow shirt and Max's trunks were dark green while he wore his same green shirt also.

"Come on Kai we're going to the beach get ready, unless you want to just look all antisocial with your scarf and non-beach-clothes," Tyson said and looked next to Kenny, "you too Chief, chop chop." Kenny looked a bit flabbergasted and Kai gave Tyson glare before bringing his bag to his and Rei's room just as Rei was coming out. Rei had black and white trunks with claw marks coming down the side of them and was wearing a white casual button-up shirt but unbuttoned. Kenny sighed.

"Fine," Kenny said a bit deflated and drug his suitcase to Max and Tyson's room to change. "But I'm not going into the water understand?"

"Of course Chief, whatever you say," Tyson said and Max snickered. They knew what they had to do once they got to the beach, and it involved Kenny.

"How exactly are we going to get there, Tyson? I for one don't mind walking but a cab would be nice, I doubt the ones around here take a credit card." Rei noted. Tyson was about to answer but then looked like he was thinking really hard.

"How about you open that letter and call Ziek," Kai said simply as he walked from his room still dressing. He had his black and red trunks on but his shirt was in his hand. Pulling his dark blue shirt on he looked at Tyson, "Unless you already lost it that is,"

"Of course not it's right-" Tyson searched his pocket, then his other pocket and then just looked blank into space. Kai smirk and Max and Rei looked at him worried, it hasn't even been twenty minutes since he got it.

"It was in your jacket Tyson," Kenny said walking out of the room with the envelope in hand. Tyson hung his head.

"I-I knew that! I was just testing you guys!" Tyson pointed at the group who just sighed at him. Kenny proceeded to open the letter which was actually all hand written, most likely by Ziek. It named all the restaurants and social spots like clubs and malls including a specific spot on the beach. Next to each was a comment just explaining what it was and pretty much if it sucked or not. At the bottom were Ziek's number and the number for a taxi company which had a note by it that read '_only accepts cash'. _

"I guess we do have to call Ziek if we want a ride anywhere, the cabs around her only accept cash." Kenny informed them. Tyson took the paper and went to the phone in the kitchen area. A few seconds later he was talking to Ziek.

"Hey Ziek, it's Tyson, do you think you could give us a lift to the beach?" There was a pause as Ziek was talking, "Cool, we'll meet you down there then. Thanks bud!" Tyson hung up and was about to pocket the letter but Kenny stopped him.

"Maybe I should hold on to that since I'm not going into the water," Kenny took it from him.

"What did he say?" Rei asked.

"Oh, he was actually just around the corner getting a smoothie and that he'll be here in a few minutes." Tyson headed for the door. "We're meeting him in the parking lot, come on." The gang followed and in no time the same limo pulled in front of them. In no time again they were at the beach, it was a beautiful day so there were a lot of people there. Tyson got out, stretched, and exclaimed. "World Champ right here, come and get me!" Only a few people turned to him then went back to what they were doing. "Huh?" Ziek stepped out of the limo laughing, "What's going on? No one is worshipping me?" Ziek fought for composure then calmly explained to Tyson.

"Not many people around here have television so only a couple people if any know about the world Beyblade tournament. It's one of the reasons why Mr. Dickinson flew you out here," Tyson looked shocked. A couple girls on the beach called out to Ziek and he waved back, "You should still enjoy yourself though. The people here treat about any tourist like royalty." With that Ziek jogged off to the two girls that he waved to.

"You have to be joking," Tyson whined, "does that mean no one around here Beyblades either? What kind of place is this?" Tyson ran after Ziek to ask. Max followed and Rei, Kai, and Kenny just walked after them. Rei and Kai were looking around and noticed that _they_ were getting noticed. Mostly by the females, they were pointing and whispering about them.

"I guess they don't get visitors very often," Remarked Rei. Kai nodded. Kenny was just innocently waving at the people. By the time they got to Max and Tyson the two bikini clad girls that were waving at Ziek were hugging the boy's arms. "Heh, so you find out about the beybladeing, Tyson?"

"Huh, beybladeing? Oh! Right uh Ziek, does anyone around here Beyblade?" The brown haired girl on Tyson's arm giggled. The one with Max look up and asked all cutesy.

"What's beybladeing?"

"What? You don't know?" Max asked, the girl looked confused and seemed to shrink a little, "eh, it's okay. We can show you, right Tyson?" Before Ziek could say anything, Tyson and Max had whipped out their Beyblades. The girls stood next to each other as the two counted down from three. Kai looked around and noticed almost everyone was now looking their way. He turned to Rei who also seemed to notice this. "Let it rip!" Draciel and Dragoon hit in the air causing a few sparks before landing in the sand. The crowd that was forming seemed to all take in a breath at once. It seemed no one knew what a Beyblade was except Ziek. Draciel and Dragoon spun around in larger circles making the people run back to give them room. Sand was kicking up and the wind was swirling because of Tyson's Dragoon. This seemed to startle the two girls who squealed at the small sand storm. Then suddenly a silver Beyblade jumped in from the crowd and knocked the Draciel and Dragoon back to their owners, this proved to shock Tyson and max.

"I knew someone around here had to blade besides us, who was that?" Tyson looked ready for some competition but no one came forward to claim the still spinning silver blade. Suddenly the blade spun around a few times before jumping back to Ziek who caught it and pocketed it quietly. "You? I guess that makes sense since you're related to Mr. D"

"Yeah," Ziek looked around at the big crowd the two had drawn in and it was then that Max and Tyson noticed how many people were watching them. "Really, besides me, I don't know any other beybladers on the island. So to answer your question about is anyone on the island beyblades besides me, no one." The crowd started chattering more excitedly now and the two girls ran back to their respective boys to claim them from the other girls that were starting to close in. Tyson loved it.

"Yep, and I'm the best in the world!" Tyson pumped his Beyblade in the air and the crowd whisked him away much to his pleasure along with Max.

"Do you beyblade?" A few girls asked Kenny, who blushed at how hot they were.

"Yes, but I don't have mine with me." The couple girls giggle and glanced at each other before dragging Kenny away. Rei and Kai knew what was going to happen to them next, Rei didn't mind of course. He spared Kai an apologetic smile before being escorted away by the beach ladies who had each arm hugged.

"Where are you from?" Asked another girl to Kai, he didn't answer, just looked at her annoyed. "I know you're not from here." She felt up his arm and another girl tried to grab his other hand. "Do you want to go play in the water stranger?" A couple other girls giggled and began leading Kai away as well.

"Not really," Kai looked around and noticed a hut that looked like a bar, "how about a drink instead?" The girls giggled again and they went off to the bar. The Bladebreakers spent most of their day being treated like kings especially after finding out there wasn't a drinking age on the island. Kenny was talked into a few drinks to many and couldn't shut up about how beautiful the women were, which just got more women to clamor around him. Tyson said something along the line of taking them home and almost all of them went to Tyson. Kai took that moment to wonder off with his drink towards some large rocks that went out a few yards over the water. It was almost night time and the sky was changing colors. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of the waves, the music of the bar just thumping background music. It wasn't a bad beach hangout he had to admit. There was a patio that served as a dance floor with white sting lights extending over the slotted patio cover. He saw that Rei and Tyson got pulled to the dance floor, one of which was not very good of dancing. He turned back to watch the sun finally disappear below the horizon. With the sudden darkness Kai decided he better get off the treacherous rocks before he can't see his way down. He swigged down the rest of his drink, which wasn't too smart because the alcohol suddenly hit him. At least he could see what he was doing as he carefully stumbled down the rocks. Making his way back he failed to notice a hole in the sand, probably where someone was buried earlier and tripped. He caught himself but half of his leg was in the sand now.

"Need help?" A female voice asked. Kai looked over to her but was in too good a mood from the buzz to glare, she didn't sound like all the girls in bikinis that giggled and made their voices high pitched. She wasn't even in a bikini; she was wearing dark gray capris that tied at the bottom and a faded red open back halter top. Holding her shoes in one hand she extended her other to Kai which he took a bit reluctantly and pulled himself out with her help. He noticed that her forearm was bandaged. "The party is over there you know, or did you come over here to throw up?" She was looking at Kai's empty cup that still smelled of alcohol.

"I'm fine," Kai defended, his breath didn't help since it smelled worse or alcohol than the cup did.

"Sure, whatever, you didn't walk right into a hole because you're fine." She sighed, "Well it is dark. Come on I better escort you before you fall into another hole." She momentarily pulled Kai by his arm then let it slip out as she walked ahead. Where did she come from Kai wondered, she had come from behind him and there wasn't anything behind him except the rocks and jungle. She stopped and turned back to Kai. "Are you coming?" He decided not to dwell on it and just enjoy the rest of the night.

"Ooooh, what were you up to Kai?" Tyson teased as Kai and the girl got back to the bar.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kai replied and took a seat on a bar stool, the empty cup he had was refilled instantly. Tyson smiled at the girl as she sat down a seat down from Kai.

"I'm Tyson, the world champ. You know, the one that was beybladeing earlier," The girl looked confused but just smiled anyway, tucking her reddish brown hair behind her ear. Tyson noticed the bandages.

"I'm Sherry, nice to meet you." Tyson was about to say something else but two other girls drug him away to the dance floor again. Sherry chuckled and shook her head then spun around to face the bartender.

"Hey, what would you like?" The bartender asked leaning on his arms in front of her. She sighed.

"Sadly nothing, I'm broke tonight." The Bartender shrugged and was about to walk off.

"You can put it on my tab," Kai said, Sherry looked over at Kai questioningly. "It's a thank you for helping me out of that hole earlier." He said it very uncaringly but Sherry smiled anyway and ordered a drink and water. "What happened to your arm?" Sherry took a couple swigs before looking at her bandaged forearm.

"Fire, well kind of. Last full moon when the demon was here I about got slapped by a burning chunk of a wood from a building. I ended up deflecting it with my arm. I'm just glad it wasn't my face ha-ha." It didn't take her long to notice Kai had no idea what she was talking about. Then it clicked for her. "Oh my goodness you're not from here?" She looked like she did something wrong by telling him. She looked around real quick to see if anyone was listening, Kai saw that the beach girls seemed to avoid him now that he was with Sherry. "Look, no one is going to tell you but this island is cursed. I'm sure you've noticed all the girls hitting on your friends. They're just trying to find a way off, not many people here can afford a plane ticket." Kai didn't have to look. He already knew the ratio of men to women was way off.

"What demon are you talking about?" She seemed like she didn't want to talk about it but did anyway.

"The thing is just a monster. That's all there is to it. I suggest you leave before the next full moon or else you'll know firsthand what I'm talking about." She downed the rest of her drink then slipped at the water. "You won't find anyone outside near the full moon anyways," Turning in her chair she slipped on her shoes and stood up. "Thanks for the drink." She smiled at Kai then walked off into the crowd. Kai was left thinking about he just learned, he was curious. Thought it didn't take long for more beach girls to surround him and disturb his thoughts.

Of the few men that were there most were drunk and making a fool of themselves. Some of which were the Bladebreakers. One of the locals jumped on a table and shouted "It's time for another hunt!" Which earned him more manly cheer from the men that were there, and a couple of the women cheered along to. Ziek jumped up on the table next the drunken guy. He wasn't all the sober himself.

"Hunt! Hunt!" Ziek began chanting and the crowd joined in, they started getting rowdier. Rei was sitting at one of the tables now with some girls. When the crowd started chanting the girls turned to Rei and began rubbing his chest,

"We should get out of here, don't you think?" Rei grinned a bit lopsided because of his impairment.

"Uh I don' know, what's this hunt about?" Rei asked. His sharp eyes didn't miss the sudden face drop of the girls, they were ignoring the subject.

"Don't worry about it it's just a dumb game we play to pass the time. Are you staying in that big hotel over there?" Another girl asked. Rei started sobering up because he suspected something was up. The same thing was happening to the others. Ziek was shouting some sort of speech to the crowd; it looked like everyone knew him in some regard. Tyson wasn't really minding that the girls wanted to go back to his hotel room with him, and neither did Kenny. Well he did at first but the girls got him another drink.

Tyson and Kenny had stumbled over to where Rei was, "Hey, er' ya comin'" Tyson asked Rei. Kenny was too absorbed by the kisses he was getting on the cheeks. His face was covered in lipstick.

"No I think I'm staying," The girls that were with Rei pouted and joined in with Tyson's and Kenny's group. At this point it didn't surprise Rei; he looked around and saw that Max was getting swayed by the locals to. He got up and went to find Kai, he was the only other that Rei knew wouldn't be persuaded so easily. He saw Kai near the back of the bar where the girls were still trying with him. Someone suddenly bumped into Rei from behind.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The girl said hurriedly and held her arm. Rei saw it was bandaged and he figured out she had ran into him arm first.

"No, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He asked concerned. The girl didn't look at him and just tried to walk away. Rei reached out and touched her shoulder. "Wait, are you okay?" he noted that she looked flustered and jumpy because when he touched her should she spun around in a flash. The crowd started cheering again.

"The last time that demon came to our town I fought it!" Ziek boasted to the crowd. They cheered and the other drunken man next to Ziek raised his hand in the air like a champion. "I'm untouchable!" Ziek raised his other hand in the air. The 'hunt' chant was slowly going away and Ziek lowered his hands for silence. "I got a clue for you all, when I fought that demon I left a gash on the monster arm!" The crowd roared again. The girl turned from Rei faster than before and walked off holding her arm.

Kai really disliked how pushy the girls got and finally shouted at them to leave he had to yell over the noise of the crowd. Sherry was trying to get through the girls to get past them but after being rejected by Kai they weren't in the friendliest mood. "Watch where you're going bitch," one of them spat at her. She glared back.

"Fuck off you whore I'm trying to get through," she responded. The end of the speech was heard through the tense pause the girls.

"HUNT!" Ziek shouted to the crowd which dissipated in all directions yelling and whooping. Sherry dropped the argument.

"Look I'm sorry I'm just trying to get through." She almost begged. Kai noticed now that she was holding on to her arm trying to cover it, some blood was starting to seep into the bandages. Rei walked up next to Kai, he was going to say something but then looked at what he was looking at.

"That's the girl I bumped into," he said to himself.

"Look at her arm!" One of the girls almost screamed, "Demon!" The girls around her flew back like Sherry was the plague. They called to the crowd over and Rei noticed that the girl was almost hyperventilating. Kai pieced it together faster and jumped up from his chair suddenly sober and pulled the paralyzed Sherry away fast.

"What, Kai! Where are you going?" Rei shouted after but he voice was drowned out when a huge amount of people ran past him. "Holy crap." Rei breathed.

Kai ran Sherry into the forest she snapped out of whatever she was in and started running ahead of Kai. She seemed to know her way around even in the dark, Kai was having trouble keeping up but he was managing better than the crowd behind them. Kai lost the sound of her running and though she had ran too far that she was out of earshot. Then he ran into an extended arm and stopped suddenly.

"Careful," Sherry said. Kai's eyes adjusted to the dark and saw that there was a steep rocky slope. The sound of the angry mob was in the distance. "You didn't have to do that you know. They're going to be after you to now."

"Unless you prove to them that you got that injury from falling debris," Kai remarked. He saw the light from the half-moon reflect in her dark eyes. "You lied." Sherry looked down.

"Yeah," She sighed, "I'm sorry." Sherry stepped forward and slid down the slope crouching down and using her hand for balance. Kai followed her with his eyes then looked back into the dark forest. Stuck between a rock and a hard place Kai had to decide to follow the demon or face the angry crowd. He turned back to the slope and slid down after her.


End file.
